epic_rap_battles_of_video_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Marked One vs The Courier Six
The Marked One vs The Courier Six is the fourth installment of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games and the fourth episode of Season One. It features the protagonist of Fallout: New Vegas, The Courier Six, going up against The Marked One, the hero of the S.T.A.L.K.E.R ''series. This battle was released March 16th, 2013. Cast Jason Shin as The Courier Six Jason Shin as The Lone Wanderer Jason Shin as The Marked One Jason Shin as Arytin Lyrics 'The Courier Six: (starts at 0:21) Time to end this battle as quickly as it started, America is here to destroy Russia, ready to be out-smarted! Almost dead, lost memories, ain't that a clicheic recipe? I'll blow you with rhymes, it'll be the heist of the centuries. Your scavenging friends are no comparison to NCR, Even Follower of Apocalypse can beat you, not a single scar. Fuck you and your wish granter, I got Big MT on my side, Your chance for victory is long gone, when C-consciousness died. '''The Marked One: You know-nothing idiot, ZONE is in Ukraine, I see it was a complete mess when they replaced your brain. You think your situation is bad, I mean look at the Strip. I'll shoot you like Benny, so where's my Platinum Chip? Pripyat will show pussies like you the true Apocalypse, Shadow of Chernobyl is over you, creating eclipse. Let this be your final battle, in the Great Divide, Siding with the Legion or not, that I will Decide. 'The Courier Six:' Oh my, the Pip-Boy says that you have zero S.P.E.C.I.A.L.s, unlike what I did to Lanius, this time wouldn't be so Gentle! You look like a result of Deathclaw fuckin' Super Mutant, How 'bout stop stealing Valve's texture and gettin' variant! We will take the lead of RPG games, like me in Hoover Dam, Unlike you dipshits, who's fucking squeal was just a scam! Now Lemme introduce you to my Friend, all the way from the East. Come on Lone Wanderer, Let's beat 'em and go have some feast. 'The Lone Wanderer:' The Messiah of the Capital Wasteland from the Vault 101, Here to diss this brain scorcher, with brilliant pun! After your death, I will sing the Dirge for the planet, The horror like the Dunwich, let's see if you can stand it. I'll crush you, so try to act like one of the bravest, Since in the end you would turn sickly, like that Red Forest. If you make it alive today, you should go back to granges, But just remember one thing: War, War never changes. 'The Marked One:' This is the beginning of the Second Operation Fairway, Sending in rhyme Spetsnaz to clear out this pathway. Here comes the most badass Stalker you've ever seen. Strelok, killing thousands without causing a scene. You think I would be scared because it's Two-on-one? Like the Monoliths, I step in, and poof, both of you are gone. But I'm not the only one in the post-apocalyptic Soviet, Here's Artyom from the Metro, a hard-on patriot! 'Artyom:' (starts at 2:05) Don't tread the bear, you fucking bald eagle bastards. Like what I've done to Fourth Reich, ready to be flustered. Unlike your hope-filled, wish-fulfilled happy world. Ours are real Post-Apocalypse, every hope hurled. I'm so badass I refuse every aid given to the humanity. I extincted the whole fucking race that was trying to help me! So don't you dare say that you're in a tough situation, Because to us, your world is more of a lovely salvation. Poll Who Won? The Courier Six & Lone Wanderer The Marked One & Arytom Trivia *DudeWithASuit doesn't know jack shit about either of these characters. **He also thinks the beat is coolio. *Meatholl was quoted as saying: "Not everything rapped perfectly, at least not to me, but I enjoyed it, :D" *Jason dislikes this battle, along with the other first five battles. Category:Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Category:Season 1 Category:Jason Shin